


Отчеты, или Мейс открыл чат

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bureaucracy, But Obi-Wan is smarter, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mace Windu is a beta reader, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Oblivious Mace Windu, POV Mace Windu, POV Qui-Gon Jinn, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn is a smartass, Tired Mace Windu, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Квай-Гон не любил писать отчёты. А Мейс не любил, как Квай-Гон пишет отчёты. Оби-Ван же расхлебывал эту нелюбовь.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Отчеты, или Мейс открыл чат

**Author's Note:**

> О бюрократии и нелёгком труде бет.  
> Смысла нет — есть хаос и Квай-Гон Джинн.
> 
> Не человек красит бету, а бета — человека. Она взращивает писателя похвалой и критикой. Об этом рассказ. Благодарности же всегда бетам. Посвящается бете этой работы: хочется жить.
> 
> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9624784) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic148369).

Мейс Винду устало потер глаза. Джинн опять был в своем репертуаре. Вместо отчета — три предложения.

«Прибыли без происшествий. Переговоры были успешными. Обратно тоже добрались спокойно».

Три проклятых предложения. Есть же форма, есть правила! Можно не вдаваться в подробности, как любил это делать рыцарь Окко, пестря непрошибаемым канцеляритом и ненужными деталями. Но и не… вот это. Две строки. Три проклятых предложения. Десять слов.

И ведь ничто на Джинна не действовало. Его не запугаешь долгим сидением в храме, пожалуй, это даже окажется вредно для окружающих. Ему нипочем длинные и частые задания. И падавана у него не заберешь: тот прилип как колючка, ходит за Джинном, разве что в рот ему не заглядывает.

Решив, что с него хватит, Мейс открыл чат.

_Квай-Гон, твой отчет похож на десять предыдущих._

_Ты их вообще пишешь или копируешь? Чему ты учишь падавана?_

Подумав еще немного, Мейс решил, что нужно надавить на чувство ответственности.

_Сам безалаберный, и хочешь, чтобы Кеноби стал таким же?_

Про уважение к Совету Мейс ничего не сказал, а то Квай-Гон примет это как руководство к действию и совсем от рук отобьется.

_Если следующий отчет будет таким же, я покажу их твоему падавану._

Поняв, что сплоховал, — это же Джинн: чем одичалее падаван, тем лучше — Мейс решил зайти с другой стороны.

_И поставлю в пару с рыцарем Окко. И отчет вы будете писать вместе._

Старый нудный рыцарь своей дотошностью даже Йоду иногда доводил до белого каления, что уж говорить о Джинне. От собственного коварства у Мейса даже настроение поднялось.

* * *

Квай-Гон себя безалаберным не считал. Быть может, из них двоих Оби-Ван пока и был самым дисциплинированным, но какие его годы? Пацану только исполнилось шестнадцать. А потому Квай-Гон своих отчетов не стыдился. Он сам их покажет падавану!

Впрочем, угрозу он воспринял серьезно. Рыцарь Окко его напрягал. Занудный, медленный, дотошный. Говорил в основном существительными и прилагательными, а порой казалось, что он просто презирал глаголы. Даже Сила вокруг него была какая-то удушливая и пыльная. Работать с ним и уж тем более писать отчеты не хотелось никому — и меньше всего Квай-Гону.

Если честно, Квай-Гон не понимал, что не устраивало Мейса. Задание он выполнил. Отчет написал — и пускай короткий, зато читать меньше. А остальное можно найти в Силе; впрочем, Квай-Гон никогда не беспокоил Силу по таким пустякам, поэтому не знал, что таких каталогов в ней нет, зато об этом знал Мейс Винду, поскольку вопрошал ее о таинственных заданиях Квай-Гона не раз, даже поднаторел в этом немного.

Но угрозы Мейса натолкнули Квай-Гона на правильную мысль.

Он взглянул в сторону Оби-Вановской комнаты. Сквозь дверной проем было видно, что падаван чем-то усердно занимается. Была вероятность, что он делал домашнее задание. Но, судя по напряженному пыхтению, он опять играл с Гареном по внутренней сети в космический бой.

Решив, что Оби-Вану не помешает перерыв, Квай-Гон позвал его к себе.

* * *

Мейс устало потер глаза. Рыцарь Окко опять написал пятнадцать страниц нечитаемого текста. А впереди еще три отчета. Стоило отвлечься на кого-то более адекватного. Он открыл список, и взгляд его зацепился за строку «Мастер Квай-Гон Джинн, падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби». Это хотя бы будет быстро.

Каково же было его удивление, когда вместо трех привычных предложений он увидел аккуратно заполненную форму и длинный текст на несколько страниц, прилагающийся к ней.

По мере чтения брови Мейса ползли вверх.

Отчет походил на паршивенький бульварный рассказ. Но все подробности были на месте, читать тоже было интересно, местами даже увлекательно. А выбор некоторых выражений сильно повеселил. В отчете то и дело попадались «его мускулистые руки», «отчаявшийся взгляд ее голубых, как небо, глаз» и «длинные, вымытые сегодня утром и потому пахнущие лесными цветами волосы, непокорно развевающиеся на ветру». Мейс не знал, издевался ли над ним Джинн или нет — то, что Джинн увлекается безвкусной литературой, Совет знал не понаслышке, — но это уже выглядело лучше, чем три скупых предложения.

Решив, что сейчас правильнее поощрить Квай-Гона за выбранную форму, нежели отругать, Мейс открыл чат.

_Хороший отчет. Только в следующий раз используй меньше образных выражений._

* * *

— Оби-Ван, Мейс похвалил твой отчет, — крикнул Квай-Гон из гостиной.

Через пару секунд из-за двери Оби-Вановской комнаты выглянул и сам Оби-Ван.

— Правда? — тот сиял. И немудрено: все знали, что мастер Винду суров и крайне скуп на похвалу.

— Правда. А еще он говорит: нужно меньше образных выражений, что бы это ни значило.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся еще шире; похоже, его такая критика нисколько не смутила. Конечно, это был его первый отчет, и сам мастер Винду похвалил его. Квай-Гон даже немного гордился падаваном.

— Надеюсь, мне не нужно проверять, что ты там написал? — скорее для порядка спросил Квай-Гон. Отчеты он работой не считал, а бюрократию глубоко презирал. Очевидно, читать он их не собирался.

— Обижаешь, Квай-Гон, — сказал Оби-Ван, все еще улыбаясь. У себя дома они общались панибратски. Оби-Ван обычно обращался к нему по имени и на ты. Это был новый метод воспитания молодежи. — Не забывай уговор: ты не читаешь мои отчеты, а я их пишу. И могу выходить из храма, когда захочу. Все честно: текст подробный, правдивый и не порочит ни твою, ни мою честь.

В Силе слова звенели правдой, поэтому Квай-Гон с охотой поверил. А «образные выражения»... Какая ему разница, что за слова использует Оби-Ван? Главное, что ему, Квай-Гону, теперь не нужно этим заниматься.

* * *

Мейс открыл новый отчет от Джинна, надеясь, что увидит подробный документ, как в прошлый раз, а не приевшиеся три предложения.

Форма была заполнена аккуратно. Идеально. А в приложении было несколько страниц текста. Оставалось надеяться, что Квай-Гон прислушался к совету об образных выражениях.

Рассказ — а по-другому Мейс назвать отчет не мог — снова походил на ужасный бульварный опус — в этот раз еще и с кошмарными шутками, — который пестрел вульгарными и безвкусными оборотами и излишним драматизмом. Чего только стоило предложение: «Глаза его отражали всю боль Вселенной, взгляд его карих глаз был тяжелым, будто он держал всю галактику на своих плечах». Решив, что, возможно, к Квай-Гону нужен более конкретный подход, Мейс открыл чат.

_Неплохо. Все еще много вульгарных оборотов._

_Попробуй использовать меньше возвратных и притяжательных местоимений._

* * *

— Оби-Ван, тебе нужно использовать меньше... возвратных и притяжательных местоимений и вульгарных оборотов в отчетах, — крикнул Квай-Гон из своей комнаты.

— Учитель, — донесся возмущенный возглас из гостиной, но сам падаван в дверном проеме не появился. 

Он уже полчаса стоял на одной руке, оперевшись на спинку стула — Квай-Гон считал, что молодежь надо наказывать время от времени, даже если эта самая молодежь в последние недели вела себя более чем прилично. Особенно если она вела себя более чем прилично.

— Мы же договаривались! — возмущению Оби-Вана не было предела. Было слышно, как он яростно засопел. Затем послышался грохот, чертыхание, а через несколько секунд из-за косяка выглянул недовольный падаван. — Квай-Гон, я из-за тебя упал. Я отказываюсь стоять на руке оставшиеся десять минут! И отчеты более я писать не намерен, — падаван пылал праведным гневом, даже уши покраснели.

— Тише, Оби-Ван, тебе не стоит делать поспешные выводы. А гнев и вспыльчивость — не то, что ценится джедаями. Поддавшись злости, ты обвинил невинного человека, меня, твоего дорогого и любимого учителя, в том, что я не совершал. Не читал я твой отчет. Это Мейс пишет.

Оби-Ван тут же сконфузился и буркнул что-то под нос. По всей видимости, извинения. Он все еще злился, но уже скорее по инерции.

— А еще он снова тебя похвалил.

Это подняло настроение Оби-Вану, он даже немного улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, меня беспокоит и обижает, что ты не веришь моему слову, — теперь Оби-Ван смутился. — И рьяная защита отчетов тоже беспокоит. Думаю, тебе не повредит постоять на руке еще полчаса.

Оби-Ван скривился, но спорить не стал. Он кивнул и скрылся в гостиной.

— И не забудь: меньше вульгарных выражений и каких-то там местоимений, — крикнул Квай-Гон ему вслед, явно забавляясь. Все-таки иногда хорошо, что у него такой послушный падаван.

* * *

Джинн и Кеноби три дня назад вернулись с последнего задания, а сегодня наконец прилетел отчет, поэтому Мейс взял датапад в руки с предвкушением. Это был уже пятый отчет от Джинна. Пятый «нормальный» отчет от Джинна. Но самое удивительное: Квай-Гон прислушивался к мнению Мейса. Да, последние два рассказа — Мейс отказывался называть это отчетами — все еще выглядели кошмарно, но, по крайней мере, фразы «его выражение лица» и «свои крепкие руки» сменились на просто «лицо» и «крепкие руки».

Мейс не знал, радоваться или переживать. Могло статься, что Джинн задумал какую-нибудь гадость. Он без зазрения совести мог контрабандой провести в храм опасное животное, а оправдывался бы тем, что они необходимы для отчетов.

Впрочем, Сила по этому поводу была спокойна. А Мейс, как любой приличный джедай, Силе доверял. Поэтому решил пока наслаждаться послушанием Джинна и не оглядываться каждый раз, когда садился в кресло, в ожидании, что за задницу укусит очередная опасная тварь.

Новая история оказалась гораздо лучше предыдущих. Возможно, потому, что задание было чуть опаснее других, а быть может, потому, что Джинну и Кеноби пришлось проводить расследование. Но у рассказа появилась какая-никакая интрига и даже кульминация.

Мейс поразмыслил над тем, что бы такое посоветовать Квай-Гону на этот раз. Ошибок все еще было пруд пруди. Наконец решив что-то для себя, Мейс открыл чат.

_Ты не перестаешь удивлять, друг мой. Отчет превзошел все мои ожидания. Я вижу, ты прислушиваешься к советам. Возможно, тебе не стоит злоупотреблять заместительными синонимами? Передавай привет верному оруженосцу, сияющий рыцарь._

* * *

— Оби-Ван, мне кажется, ты перестарался и сломал мастера Винду. Он пишет, что отчет превзошел все ожидания.

В этот момент Оби-Ван отхлебнул чаю, поэтому, услышав, что думает Мейс, поперхнулся и закашлялся. Но несмотря на то, что из носа у него шел чай — а Квай-Гон знал, как это неприятно, — он улыбался. Кашлял и улыбался.

— Серьезно? — наконец спросил он. Квай-Гон не винил Оби-Вана за недоверчивость. За последние несколько недель тот собрал больше похвалы от Мейса, чем целый клан детей из яслей за предыдущий год.

— Серьезно, — кивнул Квай-Гон, тайно гордясь падаваном. Стоило взять Оби-Вана в ученики только затем, чтобы утереть нос Мейсу. Все же права была Сила, связав их вместе. О лучшем ученике и мечтать не стоило. А что слишком послушный — так это легко исправить. — А еще он говорит, что не нужно злоупотреблять заместительными синонимами, — замечание про «верного оруженосца» и «сияющего рыцаря» он решил проигнорировать, справедливо рассудив, что Мейс просто насмехается.

Оби-Ван серьезно кивнул, приняв совет к сведению. А потом нахмурился.

— Квай-Гон, а что такое заместительные синонимы?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил он, невозмутимо отпив чаю. С этим Оби-Вану придется разбираться самостоятельно.

* * *

Сила была на его стороне, Мейс в этом не сомневался. За последние месяцы Джинн не натворил ничего предосудительного — пара ящериц и одни неудавшиеся переговоры не считаются, — а рассказы — и иногда повести — хорошели на глазах.

В них появилась структура. Стал проглядываться сюжет. Присутствовали завязка, развитие, кульминация и развязка. Кое-где появились размышления на вечные мирские темы. Иногда даже проглядывался некий моральный вывод. И при всех недостатках Квай-Гона Мейс находил что-то такое спокойное и стойкое в его характере. И все через рассказы.

Нет, он, конечно, знал, что Квай-Гон — добрая душа, которая не пройдет мимо нуждающихся, но видеть, как гуманистические идеи читаются между строк, было чем-то новым.

Будто его товарищ раскрывался с другой стороны. И если на людях Квай-Гон вел себя уверенно и нахально, то между строк в его произведениях проглядывались сомнения, метания, а иногда и мрачные мысли — впрочем, судить его Мейс не брался. Не было еще ни одного джедая, который бы не сомневался в выбранном пути или в принятом решении. Иногда приходилось выбирать между плохим и чудовищным — тут уж волей-неволей засомневаешься.

Казалось, Квай-Гон в жизни и Квай-Гон в отчетах — два разных человека. Походил он чем-то на кроткого и послушного Оби-Вана, оставаясь таким же неукротимым и иногда невыносимым. Появилось — или всегда было, просто Мейс не замечал — в Квай-Гоне что-то наивное и детское; оно восхищало и придавало уверенности в том, что всё будет хорошо. Прав был Йода — партнерство Джинна и Кеноби было волей Силы.

Как раскрывался Квай-Гон на глазах у Мейса, так он и рос как писатель. Исчезли неуклюжие предложения, вульгарные фразы, лишние местоимения. Иногда он настолько метко подбирал слова, что Мейс только диву давался. Бил не в бровь, а в глаз, как говорится. 

А ехидные ремарки порой отлично разряжали ситуацию. Видимо, Квай-Гон перенял еще и дурацкий Оби-Вановский юмор. Хотя стоило отметить, что в историях шутки были больше к месту. А как умело Квай-Гон развешивал бластеры по стенам: иногда небольшой намёк в начале повести выливался в главный сюжетный ход. В детективах Квай-Гон путал, вел читателя по ложному следу, указывая куда угодно, но не на настоящего виновника. Воистину, не найдешь талант, пока не попробуешь.

И пускай местами проскальзывали пафосные или чересчур возвышенные размышления, на этот раз — впервые, решил Мейс — критика Квай-Гону не нужна.

Мейс открыл чат и, посомневавшись немного, написал:

_Ты растешь на глазах, Квай-Гон._

* * *

Квай-Гон хмыкнул.

— Знаешь, Оби-Ван, я уже жалею, что обещал не читать твои отчеты.

Оби-Ван даже ухом не повел. Он только вернулся в храм после долгого дня, который он провел с друзьями где-то на Корусканте. Стараясь насладиться свободой в полной мере, подростки даже не подумали, что им надо поесть. Поэтому закономерно, что падаван был голодным. И пускай чаще всего Оби-Ван за столом вел себя прилично, иногда, в минуты непереносимого подросткового голода, он уплетал за обе щеки, не обращая внимания на такую мелочь, как этикет. Вот и сейчас он громко стучал ложкой и хлюпал супом.

Наконец доев — точнее, допив суп прямо из тарелки, — Оби-Ван ответил:

— Ничего не могу поделать, учитель. Уговор есть уговор, — он деловито придвинул тарелку со вторым и схватился за вилку. Квай-Гон был готов поставить на кон световой меч — будь падаван чуть голоднее, он съел бы второе руками, не размениваясь на мелкие столовые приборы и, возможно, даже тарелки.

Впрочем, Квай-Гона это только забавляло. Он считал, что растущий организм — особенно мальчишки — должен есть за себя и за учителя. А Оби-Вану скоро будет семнадцать, и за последние месяцы он вырос на несколько сантиметров. Квай-Гон еще раз с приязнью взглянул на падавана, умиляясь его аппетиту.

— Что ж ты написал, раз Мейс похвалил тебя и не оставил ни слова критики?

— Не знаю, Квай-Гон. Просто следовал его советам, — ответил тот, жуя и улыбаясь. — Тебе тоже стоит попробовать.

Как бы ни интересно Квай-Гону было хоть одним глазком заглянуть в Оби-Вановский отчет, в одном падаван был точно прав: уговор есть уговор.

* * *

Мейс в предвкушении открыл отчет Квай-Гона. Он уже знал, что задание было простым: никаких споров, никаких сражений, никаких пиратов и дворцовых интриг. Но Мейс не сомневался, что новый рассказ будет интересным.

Да, ему нравились бешеные и бесшабашные приключения Джинна и Кеноби, но Квай-Гону было что сказать даже тогда, когда казалось, что говорить, в общем-то, не о чем. Он часто размышлял на любые темы: как правило, о том, за что цеплялся глаз на задании. И такие тихие и кроткие рассказы Мейсу тоже полюбились.

Новая история была небольшой. Написана, судя по первым абзацам, от лица Оби-Вана. От первого лица.

Но Мейс не удивился. Квай-Гон любил экспериментировать. За последний год он видел рассказы и повести в прошедшем и настоящем времени. Но менялись не только времена — менялись и лица. Квай-Гон писал и от первого лица — не слишком часто, от третьего, попадались даже опусы от второго лица. Были разные точки зрения. Чаще это был просто безликий автор. Но если рассказчик и был человеком, то обычно это был либо сам Квай-Гон, либо его падаван. Иногда главными героями были сенаторы. Иногда точек зрения в одном рассказе было несколько.

Мейсу нравилась эта черта в Квай-Гоне, он не боялся пробовать новое: один раз повествование даже велось от лица хатта. Квай-Гон не боялся влезть в чужую шкуру, не боялся понять противника, проникнуться сочувствием. Эта же черта характера делала его вполне неплохим дипломатом.

Несмотря на непокорный нрав, Квай-Гон был хорошим послом. Возможно, не самым лучшим, но, с какой-то точки зрения, незаменимым. Нестандартным. Да, в храме с ним было нелегко: он спорил и бесил просто из вредности. Но он не боялся понять как друга, так и врага. Порой Мейс, несмотря на все намеки, которые были разложены в рассказе заранее, не мог понять, что терзает персонажа. И меткость, с которой Квай-Гон находил болевые точки, восхищала и пугала.

Возможно, в этом и крылись сила Квай-Гона и его особенность. Его уникальность.

Мейс вернулся к чтению. Оби-Ван, первое лицо. Выбор не был необычным. Но не был он и частым. Обычно в такие рассказы Квай-Гон вкладывал много размышлений и, казалось, говорил о том, о чем боялся сказать в других историях. Пускай мысли Оби-Вана порой были наивны и неуверенны — они отличались глубиной.

Оби-Ван Кеноби здесь был самый настоящий. 

Хорошо, когда учитель понимал ученика. Мейсу только оставалось надеяться, что Квай-Гон научит падавана проницательности и сочувствию в той же мере, что обладал сам. Им в Ордене еще один такой джедай пригодится.

На этот раз Мейсу нечего было критиковать. Да и не хотелось. В этот раз Мейс решил не открывать чат.

* * *

Квай-Гон проверил чат. Сообщения от Мейса все еще не было. Это было странно. Обычно сообщения прилетали через несколько часов. На этот раз прошло уже больше суток — и никаких новостей.

Быть может, он забыл отправить письмо? Или приложил не тот файл? Оби-Ван не дописал отчет?

Квай-Гон не собирался нарушать обещание, как бы ему ни хотелось, но проверить все же стоило. Он взглянул на входную дверь, будто ожидая Оби-Вана, хотя знал, что тот вернется еще нескоро. Поэтому украдкой оглянувшись и проверив Силу, он открыл отчет.

Форма была заполнена подробно и правильно. Квай-Гон кивнул с одобрением. Сам он, конечно, никогда не заморачивался такими мелочами, но раз Оби-Вану нравилось… Кто он такой, чтобы его осуждать? В приложении было три страницы текста. Опять же, по квайгоновским меркам, чересчур много, но раз Оби-Ван считал нужным описать события подробно, кто он такой, чтобы мешать?

Взгляд зацепился за первую строчку. Очевидно, это был не безликий канцелярит. Отчет был написан от первого лица.

Квай-Гон заинтересованно хмыкнул. Каким же образом он написал весь отчет от лица Квай-Гона?

Ему не хотелось нарушать уговор. Ему стоило закрыть отчет и спросить у Мейса, почему он ничего не ответил. Но когда Квай-Гон не шел на поводу у своего любопытства?

Все еще сомневаясь, он продолжил читать.

* * *

Рассказ, это был ситов рассказ! От лица Оби-Вана, не от лица Квай-Гона. История была простой и по большей части состояла из наблюдений и размышлений. И по характеру походила на Оби-Вана.

Квай-Гон ощущал себя странно. Ему казалось, он заглянул Оби-Вану в душу. Ему одновременно было и стыдно, и хорошо. Он парил и падал. Возможно, именно поэтому Оби-Ван не хотел, чтобы Квай-Гон читал отчеты? Но как тогда ему удалось обдурить Мейса?

Квай-Гон открыл предыдущий отчет. Текста было больше в несколько раз.

А история была приключенческим детективом, и хотя Квай-Гон сам побывал на этом задании, читать было невероятно интересно. Оби-Ван путал читателя, вел его по ложному следу, осторожно ведя вперед, раскидывая правдивые и ложные намеки и тут и там. Квай-Гон и не знал, что о простеньком, по сути, расследовании можно написать так увлекательно.

Наконец история достигла пика, и Квай-Гон вскочил с кресла и беспокойно прошелся по комнате. Он бросил датапад на столик не дочитав. Ему нужно… Ему нужно было немного успокоиться. 

Он ушел на кухню, чтобы заварить чаю. Пока вода медленно нагревалась, он сидел за столом, задумчиво уставившись в окно. Этот отчет… эта повесть не походила на предыдущий рассказ. Получается, Оби-Ван не всегда писал от своего лица.

Но почему он не хотел, чтобы Квай-Гон видел эти отчеты? Быть не может, чтобы он думал, будто Квай-Гон будет против. Его… его устроила бы любая форма. Тем более такая. Немудрено, что Мейс всегда его хвалил.

Хлопнула дверь.

— Квай-Гон, я вернулся, — донесся голос Оби-Вана. — Я купил тебе новое чтиво, — падаван говорил весело: — И те пирожные с красными ягодами. Название забыл. — В комнате что-то прошелестело. — А, я смотрю, ты нашел себе книгу по душе! Что на этот раз? Любовный роман про сенатора и джедая с тайной женитьбой и переходом на темную сторону?

Квай-Гон вскочил, вспомнив, что оставил датапад с Оби-Вановским отчетом на столе.

— Что пишут? — говорил Оби-Ван весело. — Как… — он умолк.

Квай-Гон ступил в гостиную. Оби-Ван смотрел в датапад.

— Это же… это… — ответил он, не поднимая взгляда.

— Оби-Ван… — все, что Квай-Гон мог сказать. Врать и увиливать смысла не было.

— Ты обещал, — Квай-Гон наконец увидел лицо Оби-Вана. Он злился, он был обижен. Глаза прищурены, а губы сжаты. — Ты обещал, что не будешь читать.

— Оби-Ван, погоди, не сердись. Я не вижу ничего страшного в этом. Твои рассказы…

— Мои рассказы! Как давно ты их читаешь? Ты все это время врал?

— Нет, нет, конечно, нет, — начал оправдываться Квай-Гон. — Я… я только сегодня открыл. Мейс мне не ответил, и я… — он умолк, понимая, что оправдание настолько дурацкое, пускай и правдивое.

— Ах, Мейс тебе не ответил, и ты что? Решил, что сам прочитаешь отчет? — Оби-Ван тяжело дышал.

— Мейс не ответил, и я… Я решил проверить, может, я что-то напутал, отправил не тот документ, а потом я случайно заметил, что там написано... мне стало интересно… — Квай-Гон и сам понимал, звучал он жалко. Сумбурно. Если честно, даже дети в храме лучше говорили.

— Ты мог остановиться, Квай-Гон!

— Я мог, — он смотрел в сторону. Как он может научить чему-то падавана, если сам не способен не совать нос в чужие дела? Было стыдно и перед Оби-Ваном, и перед собой.

— Ты мог, но не стал, — голос дрожал.

— Прости, — он умолк. 

Оби-Ван тоже молчал. Квай-Гон знал, что увиливать не стоит. Быть может, если он скажет правду, скажет, что думает по-настоящему, то он простит его? А даже если и нет, падаван заслуживал похвалы. 

— Твои рассказы, они… прекрасные. Я понимаю, ты не хотел, чтобы я их видел, и это твое право, но… — он снова умолк, раздумывая, что сказать дальше. 

Хвалить он толком не умел. Может боялся, а может... Наконец в его глупую голову пришла стоящая идея. 

— Что ты думаешь, если мы отправим их в издательство? Ты поменяешь имена, немного изменишь события, если хочешь, я тебе помогу…

Оби-Ван молчал, он смотрел куда-то в сторону. Внезапно Квай-Гон вспомнил, как был написан последний отчет. Так стыдно ему давно не было. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Наверняка Оби-Ван переживает, что его глупый учитель залез ему прямо в голову, прочитал каждую мысль и нашёл все потаенные желания. Он должен был остановиться. Ему нельзя было читать. Он дурак!

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что они хорошие? — Оби-Ван уже не злился.

— Я когда-нибудь тебя обманывал? — немного воодушевившись, спросил Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван ничего не ответил, только посмотрел на него с сомнением, а затем хмыкнул.

— Не веришь мне, спроси у Мейса! Он хвалил тебя весь год, — Квай-Гон уже широко улыбался. — И да, я считаю, что они хорошие, хотя сам прочитал только два. Поверь, я бы так не смог. 

Быть может, он и обидел падавана, но, кажется, все было не так уж и плохо. Воистину, ученик превзошел учителя хотя бы в одном — милосердии.

* * *

Отмахнувшись от легкого беспокойства в Силе, Мейс открыл новое письмо от Квай-Гона. Он знал, задание было сложным, поэтому уже предвкушал долгий и увлекательный детектив.

Форма была заполнена на треть. Мейс нахмурился, решив проверить, не открыл ли он по ошибке старый отчет. Но нет, дата была сегодняшней.

Форма, Сила подери, была заполнена на треть. А там, где обычно было огромное приложение, красовались три проклятых предложения.

«Долетели без происшествий. На месте испытали некоторые трудности, но в итоге переговоры прошли успешно. Путь обратно был ничем не примечателен».


End file.
